Connected
by psawyer1
Summary: Damon and Stefan leave to go follow a lead on Klaus, what will happen when they leave Elena in the unpredictable hands of Katherine?
1. Chapter 1

**Connected**

**A/N: A new story for you all while I am in the process of another surprise for you! Enjoy **

Elena was in the Salvatore Boarding House with Stefan and Damon. She got a text from Stefan saying that they needed to talk.

"What's going on guys?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

"We found a lead on Klaus." Stefan said.

"No way." She looked between Stefan and Damon.

"Yes way. We're awesome like that." Damon said smirking.

"We have to leave Elena." Stefan said.

"When?"

"Right now actually."

"Now? What about me?"

"That's where I come in." a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see her vampire carbon copy.

"You guys can't be serious. You're going to leave me with Katherine?"

"She's the only one left who can protect you while we are gone Elena." Stefan said.

"What about Bonnie and Caroline?"

"I asked them and they can't. Bonnie is with her parents and Caroline is having Matt trouble."

"So it looks like you're stuck with me." Katherine said with a sly smile.

"This is not good." Elena said, putting her head in her hands.

"Oh Elena, you have little faith in me."

Feeling an awkward tension, Stefan and Damon got ready to leave. They packed their things in the car and said goodbye to Elena.

"We'll be back as soon as possible." Damon said before he and Stefan left.

"Well well well, alone at last." Katherine said with a smirk

**A/N: Well what do you think? A new area for me, never done anything besides Delena before so please let me know how I did :) ****Also I am looking for a beta for this and possibly another story I'm working on, so if you are interested, PM me please! Til next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: You all can thank miss glee girl for this post, she convinced me to post it without it being beta'd so thank you miss glee girl! On to the story! :) **

**EPOV**

I turned around to face Katherine. How could they possibly leave me in her care? Would she even protect me? I doubt it. I made my way upstairs until her voice stopped me.

"You know, you could at least acknowledge me. I'm not invisible Elena." She said before walking into the kitchen.

_I must be dreaming._ Katherine doesn't care…right? She's a selfless heartless bitch, in Damon's mind, and he wasn't wrong. But I could have sworn I saw a hurt look on her face before she left. _No, no way. I'm definitely dreaming._ I went upstairs to rest and tried to forget the hurt look, which I now deemed imaginary, on Katherine's face.

**KPOV**

I stayed in the kitchen until I heard Elena's footsteps fade away. I didn't want her to see how she affected me, especially since she wasn't supposed to affect me at all. Since I came out of the tomb and started helping Stefan and Damon, being near Elena made me feel. It's so unusual and unfamiliar since I haven't felt in years, 500 years to be exact. The only thing I want now is to make her understand and maybe understand it myself more along the way. I just need to figure out how.

I can hear her heart beating and it's like music to my ears. What I wouldn't give to hold her just once…wait what? Damn feelings. I'm not used to this. Somehow, with Elena, I don't mind at all.

**A/N: I hope it was worth the wait, I know this chapter was short but I wanted to get it out there. I'm working on making the next one longer. This was originally going to be a two shot but my muse got going. I don't know how long it will be, I'm just going along wherever my muse takes me! Please review! It makes me happy which means more chapters sooner hopefully! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I sat on my bed once I got upstairs. I couldn't stop thinking about the hurt look on Katherine's face. I know I imagined it…didn't I? I decided to sort out my thoughts in my journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Stefan and Damon left to follow a lead on Klaus. They have left me in the care of Katherine of all people. After all she has done, not just to me but to them too. But I guess I can understand since Bonnie and Caroline couldn't do it._

_When I left Katherine, I noticed a hurt look on her face, but I had to have imagined it. She doesn't have any feelings and she doesn't care. If she did, she wouldn't have done all the things she's done. It's been about three hours since I came upstairs to my room and left her, but then again why do I care?_

I set my diary on my nightstand after writing. I felt my eyes start to close and drifted off to sleep.

_I was in the woods all alone. I suddenly saw a figure moving at fast speed. I couldn't make out who it was. All of a sudden I felt a hand cover my mouth._

"_Hello Elena." came a voice from behind me. The body pressed against my back and their hands around my throat._

_I struggled and they let me out of their grasp. I turned around to see my assailant. He was tall and had blonde hair with a smirk on his face. "Klaus." I said in a low voice._

"_Ah you know who I am. Good. Now it's time to say goodbye." He said before lunging at my neck…_

I woke up in a hot sweat. My heart was racing as I tried to control my breathing in the total darkness of my room.

***TVDTVDTVD***

**KPOV**

I was in the parlor drinking some of Damon's scotch when I noticed a change in Elena's heartbeat. Something was wrong. I ran up to her room at vampire speed and turned on her light to find her sitting upright, staring at nothing.

"Elena?" I asked gingerly, careful not to startle her. I started to walk towards her. She broke out of her trance and looked up at me, she looked terrified. I knew there wasn't any threat, I would have noticed. I assumed what had frightened her was a nightmare. I didn't bother asking if she was ok because it was clear as day that she wasn't. I took a risk and sat on her bed beside her, pulling her into my arms. "You're ok Elena. You're safe." I wasn't used to this but it felt like the right thing to do.

After a while, I started to feel awkward because this whole 'feelings' thing was so new to me. I knew Elena was sleep and I didn't want to wake her, I laid her down on the bed and was about to exit her room, when she spoke.

"Don't go…please." She whispered but I could hear her clearly.

I didn't think twice before getting back in the bed beside her and pulling her into my arms again. She snuggled into me and sighed contently. I knew it was probably because she was so tired. Her breathing was steady as she fell asleep again. I reveled at how good it felt to have her in my arms and let her breathing lull me to sleep.

**Well there's the third chapter :) I hope you guys like it. Please review! **

**Also I will be posting a new story tomorrow! It's called "The Choice Between The Heart And Mind" and it's a Delena fic! I'm so excited! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I woke up early, feeling an arm around me. I looked up to find Katherine beside me. I remembered last night, the nightmare, Katherine coming to check on me, and asking her to stay. I'm shocked that she actually did. I tried to get out of her grasp so I could do my morning routine, but her grip on me tightened as she pulled me in again.

"Katherine? Wake up." I shook her a little but she still didn't budge. "Come on Katherine, wake up." I said as I shook her a little harder. She groaned softly as she opened her eyes. I could tell she felt awkward about the position we were in.

"Um…hi." She said as she removed her arm from my body. I instantly missed the contact, but I put it off as me still being tired. "Are you ok?" she asked me with dare I say concern.

"I am ok now, yes." I smiled as I got up and headed towards my bathroom. Before I closed the door, I turned to face her again. "Thank you Katherine, for staying with me last night."

"You're welcome Elena." She said with a smile. She actually smiled. I closed the door and proceeded with my morning routine. After I was done, I opened the door to find that Katherine was gone. _Did I really expect her to stay?_ I assumed she left to go feed. Thinking of food, I went downstairs to make me something to eat.

***TVDTVDTVD***

**KPOV**

After I finished off three blood bags, I sat in the parlor thinking about last night. I didn't think that she would want me to stay with her after all that I had put her through. _She only did because she was scared_ a voice in my head said. Yeah, that's why. Either way, I was happy that she did. The feeling of happiness was turning into something I liked to feel. This 'feeling' thing was still new but I liked the feeling and I loved that Elena was the one to make me feel happy. Now to just find a way to make her feel the same.

**Well here's the fourth chapter! I'm already working on the fifth chapter :) I noticed that this story has gotten the most reviews and is the longest one I've written so far! Thank you all for your reviews/alerts/favorites! It means a lot to me! Please review! :) **

**Oh before I forget, I'll be posting my new story sometime today! **


	5. Chapter 5

**KPOV**

After a while of thinking, I decided I needed to get out. I don't want to be cooped up in the house till Stefan and Damon get back. I'll see if Elena will come with me. I find her in the library reading. I notice her concentration and I find it adorable.

"Hello Elena." I said leaning against the doorway.

"Hi Katherine." She looked up at me confused. I guess she wasn't expecting me to talk to her on my own without having a secret plan up my sleeve. It surprised me as much, if not more so, than it did her.

"I'm going to go out for a while. Would you like to come with me?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on Elena. You don't want to be locked up in this house until Stefan and Damon come back, do you? I mean, who knows when they will even be back." Come with me, it'll be fun." I could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought it over.

"Alright, I'll go." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I loved her smile and I loved that I could make her smile.

"I'll let you get ready." I said before leaving the room.

***TVDTVDTVD***

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe I was going to go out with Katherine. _It's just to get out of the house, it's not like it's a date. Do I want it to be a date?_ It made me smile how she wanted me to go with her instead of just leaving me here alone. I got ready and waited for her to return.

"Ready?" I turned towards her. She was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. Not her usual style but I thought she looked beautiful. Wait, did I just think that?

"Yes." I said in a low voice. She held out her hand and I didn't hesitate to take it. Her hand in mine felt right. We got into Stefan's car that he left for us just in case and headed to the Grill.

When we arrived, I felt nervous about being here with Katherine, but I couldn't put my finger on why. We sat down at a table. I felt my stomach rumble and decided to order some food. I didn't expect Katherine to eat with me. A while after I finished my food, I felt sick. Katherine must have noticed because she paid for my food and rushed me to the Boarding House.

As soon as I walked in, I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I had eaten today. I felt a hand pull my hair back out of my face which I was thankful for. After a while, I felt like I couldn't throw up anymore. I brushed my teeth and felt Katherine pick me up carefully and carry me to my room. It felt good to be in her arms.

***TVDTVDTVD***

**KPOV**

After laying Elena on her bed, I went and brought the trash can and set it by her in case she felt the need to throw up again. I wondered how she got sick and only came up with the thought of the food at the Grill made her sick. I got in bed next to her and pulled her in my arms again. I was so worried about her. I needed her to be okay. The only thing I could think of was how to make her better. I would do all I could to make her feel better.

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! A first for me :) I hope you guys like this chapter. In case you don't understand, Elena got food poisoning. I'm not sure how long it takes for food poisoning to kick in but I made it fast lol. See you next time! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really excited about this chapter. I fast forwarded a bit in this chapter. But we finally get into Katherine's head a bit more :) Enjoy! **

**EPOV**

It's been three days since I got sick and I still haven't gotten any better. Katherine told me that I had food poisoning. I didn't question how she knew and I didn't want to, I just wanted to get better. It was, in a word, hell. I hate being sick. I'm lucky that I have Katherine here to take care of me. She hasn't left my side unless it was to get me food or water. I wonder why she's doing it, I might as well ask her.

"Katherine?" I said as I lay snuggled against her.

"Yes Elena?" she started to rub my back, lightly drawing circles that sent chills down my spine. I tried to ignore the need to just stay where I was and enjoy the feeling as I sat up and looked at her.

"Why are you taking care of me? I mean, is it just because Stefan and Damon told you too?"

***D/ED/ED/E***

**KPOV**

I wasn't expecting her to ask that question. I laid there frozen not knowing how to answer her. _Did I even know the answer?_ I thought about it for a while. I thought about how just being around her made me smile and how caring she was even after all I've done. I sat up and decided to tell her the truth.

"No Elena. I wanted to take care of you. See, you bring out something in me that has been dormant for years. You have made me feel again. It's all so new to me, but I can promise you that I will do all I can to protect and keep you safe. But first we need to get you healthy again." I looked at her and she had a look of shock on her face that quickly turned into awe. I definitely wasn't expecting what she did next.

She crashed her lips on mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer as I kissed her back. I knew that she was probably just not thinking clearly but a part of me hoped that she actually wanted to kiss me. I pulled back when she needed to breath and looked in her eyes.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. I'm... I'm not thinking clearly." She said and it seemed like she was trying to convince herself more so than me.

"It's ok…I understand." I lay back down and pulled her into me again. "Get some sleep Elena." I said as I tried to fight the tears that welled up suddenly in my eyes. _Why does she have this affect on me? _I was determined to find out if there was something more between us, that it wasn't just my wishful thinking.

**Well what do you think? I have to say that I have a blast writing Katherine! Hehe. Next chapter we will get into Elena's head! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

One week. It's been one week since I kissed Katherine. I'm sitting in my room at the Boarding House and my thoughts are everywhere. I decide to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I will only tell you this diary because I'm not sure about it at all yet…I kissed Katherine a week ago. Why did I kiss her? It had to be because I was sick. But if I'm honest with myself, a part of me wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine. But I'm not gay…right? I love Stefan, but Katherine makes me feel something so different._

_I haven't really seen her since the kiss happened. When I woke up the next day, she was gone and I just focused on getting better. Now that I am, it's all I can think about. I take it she's ignoring me, but I'm not sure why. She couldn't have any feelings for me. She doesn't feel at all. I'll try to talk to her now. _

After writing everything down, I felt better, now to find Katherine. I know she wouldn't just leave me so she's somewhere in the Boarding House.

***TVDTVDTVD***

**KPOV**

I sat in one of the many guest rooms in the Boarding House. I would have used Damon's room but I didn't want to deal with his rant when he returned. I couldn't stop thinking about Elena and how she actually kissed me. It's been a week and now I am certain that I have feelings for her. I can't call it love, hell I don't know what to call it since it's so new, which bugs the hell out of me but I know I feel something towards her. I could still feel her lips on mine. I heard Elena's footsteps closing in and quickly put on the façade that I longed to not have anymore, but knew I had to have because no one would believe me.

"Katherine, can I talk to you?" she asked at the doorway.

"Come in Elena." She closed the door and walked over to the bed I was laying on and sat down on the edge.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I wondered when she would come to me and ask. Truth was I wasn't ignoring her at all.

"I'm not ignoring you Elena, I'm giving you time to think."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about your feelings. Specifically the feelings you have for me." I knew she felt something, just as I felt something towards her and I was willing to let her think it through.

"I don't…" 

"Don't lie to me Elena; more importantly don't lie to yourself. You feel something towards me. Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me." I said looking in her eyes. She stared at me in disbelief.

"I wasn't thinking clearly Katherine, I was sick." She said as she got up and headed towards the door. If she thought I was letting her get away, she was sadly mistaken. I sped up behind her and turned her around.

"Oh I think you were thinking very clearly Elena." I trapped her body between myself and the door.

"Katherine…" she whispered. I could hear her heartbeat quicken.

"Tell me that you feel nothing Elena. Tell me your heart doesn't stop when I'm close to you." I looked into her eyes deeply.

"I…"

"Exactly." I smiled before crashing my lips onto hers.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist lol. There's a possibility of smut next chapter! Might change my mind, if I want to be evil haha. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

As soon as I felt Katherine's lips on mine, a shock of electricity shot through me. I knew I should be thinking of Stefan but my body wanted Katherine, _I _wanted Katherine. I pulled her body closer, noticing how she fit perfectly against mine. Her hands started to roam my body, leaving shivers everywhere she touched. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Elena." She whispered huskily. I could see the doubt in her eyes; she thought I didn't want this.

I kissed her softly. "Katherine, I want this, I want you." I was confused about my feelings for her, but at that moment I didn't care. She sped us to the bed and laid me down, kissing my neck.

She straddled me and pulled her shirt and mine off in a flash. She traced her fingers down my stomach and I shuddered. I decided to help and unclasped my bra, taking it off looking into her eyes. "You're beautiful." She smiled and took one of my nipples in her mouth, biting it softly and swirling her tongue around it, and started to knead the other between her fingers. I arched off the bed and closed my eyes in pleasure. She switched and gave the same treatment to my other nipple. I felt a familiar wetness between my legs. I pushed her back and she had a confused look on her face.

"You have too many clothes on" I smirked and took off her bra, quickly taking a nipple in my mouth. I had never done anything like this with a woman, but tonight my body took over. I swirled my tongue around her nipple once more before kissing my way up to her lips, kissing her passionately. I took off her pants and then my own, needing to feel her skin on mine.

She laid me down again, kissing down my stomach to the top of my panties. She looked up at me, silently asking for permission and I nodded. She took off my panties and kissed the top of my pussy. Running her fingers down my slit, my hips bucked involuntarily. She leans down and takes my clit in her mouth; I don't hide the moan that escapes my mouth.

***TVD***

**KPOV**

She tastes so good, better than I thought she would. I work my tongue on her clit while I slide my finger inside her. Her moans are like music to my ears, I've never heard anything more beautiful. I slide another finger inside her and increase my pace just a little. She is so tight around my fingers. Her hips are now bucking uncontrollably and I can tell she's close. I curl my fingers to find her magic spot and rub it slowly. I feel her tighten around my fingers.

"Oh god Katherine!" she grabs my hair and pushed me down further on her pussy. i don't deny her and suck on her clit faster while she rides out her orgasm. As soon as I feel her breathing return to normal, I slide my fingers out of her slowly. I make my way up to her lips and kiss her deeply. She surprises me by rolling me over so that she is on top. I know what she's doing.

"Elena, you don't have to." I wanted her to, god knows I did, but I didn't want to push her.

"It's ok, I want to." She said before kissing me again. She removes my pants, taking my panties with it. I know she's nervous so I kiss her softly again to let her know that everything is ok.

She smiles before running her fingers down my slit. She instantly takes my clit into her mouth while lightly teasing my entrance. I run my fingers through her hair as I moan. She slides two fingers inside me and my hips buck. It feels incredible. She increases the pace of her fingers and starts to suck on my clit harder. I tightened my grip on her hair. "Elena, fuck."

She moans on my clit and curls her fingers to hit my spot, sending me over the edge. My hips buck as I ride out my orgasm. She doesn't stop until I am calm. She slides her fingers out of me slowly and lies down next to me, smiling. I knew she was tired so I pulled her into me. "Mmm get some sleep." I knew that we would have to talk about whatever was between us but tonight I was content with sleeping next to an angel.

**Well how did I do? I am admittly nervous about this chapter, this is my first "public" lesbian lemon so be gentle. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: AHHH! I LOVED THE TVD FINALE! It totally sucks that we have to wait till September for Season 3...i know this is my E/K story but I have to do it lol: DELENA SEASON 3! Ok enough of my rant haha, on with the story! :)**

**KPOV**

I woke up early and looked down at the angel that is Elena in my arms, replaying last night's events in my head. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Having her in my arms at night was one thing, but her giving herself to me, willingly no less, was a completely different story. I could still hear her screaming my name in ecstasy. She is truly beautiful. I knew that we would have to talk today and if I'm honest, I'm scared of what she'll say.

As much as I want her to wake up in my arms, I knew she needed time to think this over and I didn't want to make things harder for her, so I leave her a note and detangle myself from her body before I get up , get dressed and leave to feed.

***TVD***

**EPOV**

When I woke up, I noticed a sheet of paper where I hoped Katherine would be. I sat up and read:

_**Elena,**_

_**I'm downstairs feeding. I figured I would give you time to think about everything. I'll still be here. Come down when you're ready to talk.**_

_**Katherine xxx**_

I smiled at how thoughtful she was being about all of this. She was definitely full of surprises. She was right though, I did need time to think about my feelings. _What exactly are my feelings for Katherine?_ Appreciation? Compassion? Love? The more I thought about it, the more I found myself leaning towards the last one. Everything she's done to take care of me, has made my feelings for her that much stronger.

I pondered this while I did my morning routine. The minute I finished, I knew what my decision was going to be, now I just had to let Katherine know...for now anyway. I went downstairs to make me some breakfast. When I got downstairs, I saw no sign of Katherine. I assumed she was in the basement feeding so I decided to eat and then call for her.

After eating, I went to the parlor. "Katherine?"

"Hello Elena." She said from behind me. I turned around to face her. She changed into a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. She looked beautiful. She broke me out of my trance by touching my arm. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Um…we should sit down." I headed over to the couch and she sat across from me.

"Ok" she said in a low voice. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was scared. I didn't want her to feel that way.

"First of all, I want you to know that I don't regret what happened last night." her eyes locked with mine.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't." I smiled. "You were right, Katherine. I do feel something for you...and if you are willing, I would like to see where we can go. But on one condition."

"Ok…"

**Oh how evil I am :P. What do you think Elena's condition is? Review and let me know you're guesses. Then stay tuned to find out if you were right! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back! :) I have to say I am so happy with this chapter, I hope you all enjoy! **

**Elena POV**

It's been four years since I last saw Katherine. The day she left is all I can think about these days.

A lot has happened since then. For example, I'm a vampire now. I guess you can say it's ironic how the place where my parents died would be the same place as my own death.

Ever since I turned, things have been going well I suppose. Everything just completely turned upside down. There hasn't been a supernatural threat to mystic falls in three years. Klaus is no longer a problem; he's actually one of my good friends now, if you can believe that. Damon became my best friend. I'm still with Stefan, though if I'm being honest, since Katherine left things haven't been the same.

I still remember the look on her face...

***flashback***

_Three years ago_

_As Katherine awaited my answer, I stood still. Going over what happened the night before over and over in my head. Did I really sleep with her? Do I truly have...no I can't, I love Stefan. This is wrong, I was wrong._

_I looked at her standing before me, just waiting patiently. Before I could answer, the door to the front door opened; revealing Stefan and Damon._

_Stefan immediately walked up to me and kissed me; pulling me into him. I melted into the kiss a few seconds before pulling away. I couldn't help but notice the look of shock and hurt on Katherine's face._

_"So how was it being here alone with Queen Bitch?" I heard Damon ask from his usual spot at his liqueur cart._

_"It was..." I paused to look at Katherine but was greeted with an empty spot where she'd been standing. I continued with a sigh "Um...it was fine Damon."_

_I looked over to Stefan. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"_

_"Sure, let's go up to my room." He said before leading me up the stairs._

_Once we were in his room, I turned to look at him. He had a serious look on his face._

_"What's wrong Elena?"_

_"I...Something happened while you and Damon where gone..."_

_"What did Katherine do?" He snapped._

_"Well...while you were gone, I got food positioning and she took care of me. And...a while after...I..."I stopped myself. Could I really tell him? Did it really matter? What am I saying of course it did, he's my boyfriend! "We slept together"_

_"You what?!"_

_"I'm so sorry Stefan! I don't know what came over me...one minute I'm so sick I can't stand and the next I'm naked in bed with her beside me."_

_"I can't believe this...so what you're a lesbian now? Bi? I'm not good enough for you?!"_

_"Stefan please..."_

_"No! Are you seriously expecting me to be ok with the fact that my ex and maker slept with my girlfriend!"_

_"No I...it was a mistake. I don't know how it..."_

_"She must have compelled you...I wouldn't put it past her..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "It's ok...I know it wasn't on your free will."_

_"I'm really sorry Stefan. I'm going to go home now...I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_I drove as fast as I could home. After the night I had, I just wanted to go to bed and sleep. That idea went out the window when I saw Katherine on my window sill._

_"A mistake?" She whispered. "It was a mistake? Are you...are you serious?"_

_"Katherine...I'm tired. Please I just want to go to sleep."_

_"No, I want an explanation as to why one minute you tell me you have feelings for me and want to try things out, to sleeping with me being a mistake."_

_"Kath-" I got cut off when she pinned me up the wall._

_"Tell me!" She screamed. "Tell me why!" I was shocked to see actual tears forming in her eyes._

_"I...you took advantage of me...you compelled me to sleep with you...to say those things..."_

_"Bullshit. I never compelled you Elena! It was out of your own free will."_

_"No...No... You...compelled me. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. I love Stefan." I shook my head, refusing to believe it. She had to have compelled me._

_"You really believe that I could do that to you? To you?!"_

_"You're evil Katherine, of course I believe it. After all this time and all the things you've done, how could I not?!"_

_"I can't believe...ok...you think I compelled you? Fine. I didn't but you won't believe me. I know that you meant what you said earlier Elena, I could feel it. Until you realize that. I'll be seeing you" She said hesitantly, tears falling slowly down her cheeks._

_She kissed my forehead and my eyes closed at the feeling. When I opened them, I found nothing but my window open and the cold crisp breeze on my face._

***End flashback***

Since that night, my dreams are filled with Katherine and the tears that flowed down her cheek.

**KPOV  
><strong>  
>Four years I've been in the shadows. I never left mystic falls after I left Elena's room that one dreadful night.<p>

I can remember it like it was yesterday. She broke my heart because she somehow convinced herself that I compelled her to sleep with me and admit what she truly feels. I wouldn't, ok maybe I would have, but that was before I changed. I changed because of her.

I will make her see the truth if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N: well there it is! How was it? Let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm on a roll today! Lol. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**KPOV**

I've finally left my 'free' luxury hotel room after about four hours of procrastinating and stalling over going to see Elena.

Can you really blame me?

I mean I know I'm 'evil' and all, but come on. Even evil beings have some kind of feeling. In my case, more than normal because of her.

As I drive to Elena's house, I go over what exactly I want to say to her. For starters, I want to have a conversation completely alone. Can't have Stefan and Damon barging in on us.

I pull up to her house and immediately speed to her bedroom.

There she is, sitting on her bed. She seems deep in thought. I wonder if she's thinking about me just like I am of her...

**Elena POV**

I can't get Katherine out of my head. My every thought is of her face that night. Could I really have hurt her that bad? No...she didn't feel anything..

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I decide to go check on Jeremy. Him being one of the only humans left in Mystic Falls and with our history, a girl can't be too careful right?

I crack open the door to see him sleep. It still shocks me how much he's gone through and yet he still going strong. I smile at his still form and quietly close the door and head back to my room.

I'm shocked to find the woman who continuously occupies my every thought on my window sill.

"Kath-Katherine what are you doing here?" I say, still stunned that we are in the same room again after so long.

"Hello to you too, Elena." She responds with a smile. I can still see the pain in her eyes.

"I just came by to see how my lover was doing after all this time.'

"I'm not...Katherine don't." I'm trying so hard to keep my cool. I can't let her get to me. Think of Stefan.

"What? Are you going to deny it all over again? That's not what I came for." She said with a smirk, making her way towards me.

"What did you really come here for, Katherine?" I say with a sigh. I can't think with her here.

"This." Before I can react, her lips are on mine and my hands are on her waist. My mind is telling me this is wrong, to push her off and make her leave. My heart couldn't be happier with this situation.

She deepens the kiss and I find myself pinned against my door with Katherine's thigh between my legs. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth.

"Do you see? I'm the only one who can make you feel this way Elena." She presses her thigh harder against my center.

I can't form any words right now. Thoughts and emotions are on high and all I feel is Katherine.

She leans in by my ear and whispers. "Remember this feeling when you're with Stefan."

The next second she's gone and I'm left with thoughts once again filled with Katherine and a very uncomfortable feeling between my legs.

**A/N: there you go my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Be on the look out for a couple more updates from me today :)**

**Much love**

**Psawyer xx**


	12. Important AN!

**-hides from all the angry stares and paper being thrown- please don't hate me! I know I suck at updating my stories and I can't apologize enough..been dealing with a lot OOC and i just haven't had the inspiration because of it. As far as my unfinished stories go, I'm giving them another shot! I know it's been soooo long and a LOT has happened on the show but I'm thinking of doing a separate story for that, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review :)**

**Like I said, I'm giving my stories another go, and the next chapter story will be Finally Seeing The Light. Keep an eye out for the update!**

**Till then**

**xx Psawyer1 xx**


	13. Chapter 12

**Elena POV**

As soon as Katherine disappeared, I had to take a very cold shower. I was so wet and it wasn't from the shower.

_Why is she back? It's been so long..I thought she was gone for good, but I should have known better. Especially after the way we left things._

My heart keeps telling me to go look for her, Stefan be damned. I couldn't do that..I can't hurt Stefan. I really couldn't believe how things have changed. You would think it would be Damon I was having feelings for, but no..it's Katherine. My evil doppelgänger. Only she's not so evil when she's with me. Could I be the reason she's changed? Or is it a game to her? I have so many unanswered questions and she's the only one who can answer them. I feel like my world is closing in on me, my breathing is starting to get heavy just thinking about my carbon copy.

I need to clear my head. Her unexpected bedroom visit has just left me completely rattled and, for some unknown reason, I felt the sickening feeling of guilt.

**KPOV**

I made it back to my hotel room closest to Elena's home. I didn't want her to actually know where I was staying. I would reveal that information when the time was right.

I couldn't stop thinking about Elena. I wish I could go back to her house and make her see that I'm the one for her, that her feelings for me are real. I can't do that to her, I'm not the same heartless bitch I was when I first came back to Mystic Falls. I've changed and the person responsible for that is her.

I remove my clothes to take a bath. Putting a stopper in the tub and setting the water just right, I let it fill up until it's nearly overflown. It's not like I'm actually paying for this room anyway. I may have changed but I still want to enjoy my freedom.

Getting in the bathtub, I sigh as I feel the temperature warming my ice cold skin. It feels nice. My thoughts drift to my visit to Elena once more.

I can still feel her olive smooth skin on mine, the way she moaned softly in my ear as if it were a secret no one could know, my thigh presses up against her center just right that I could feel the heat radiating off of her. She wanted me to continue that was certain. I wouldn't give in that easily, no. Not after what she did to me. No matter what, I will always love her though. I need her more than anything.

Memories of my perfect night with Elena, the night she gave herself to me, fill my head. The way she arched her back off of the bed in intense and overwhelming pleasure as I brought her to climax.

I can feel wetness in between my legs and I know it's not just because I'm sitting in the tub. I slowly slide my finger over my nipple, closing my eyes to picture the girl I love and imagining it's her wet moist mouth sucking my nipple. A small moan escapes my mouth at the vivid image. Using one hand to twist and tug at my nipple, I use my other to make my way down to my clit. It's enlarged and so ready. I slowly start to rub my bundle of nerves in a circle, thinking it's Elena's tongue. I could almost feel her tongue swirling around it and flicking every so often. I was moaning loudly at this point. Luckily I was alone, having compelled everyone to stay from my room unless I personally called them.

I continued to tug at my nipple and slid the hand that was working my clit down to my entrance. I entered myself slowly with two fingers, visualizing that they were Elena's. I could see it in my head. The way her small fingers pumped in and out, making me moan uncontrollably. Feeling myself getting closer to the edge, I curled my fingers to hit my G-spot. I screamed with my eyes still shut tightly as my inner walls clenched and clamped onto my fingers and I went over the edge, with Elena's name on my lips. My body was shaking in pleasure as I rode out my orgasm.

After a few minutes, I slowly removed my fingers, breathing heavily. I washed up and finished taking my bath. I really needed that release. Putting on some night clothes, I got in "my" bed, under the soft Egyptian cotton covers. I fell asleep instantly, feeling spent from my little session in the bathtub, with dreams of Elena Gilbert.

**AN: well how was it? This one took a while to actually do. I guess I'm afraid I might now meet it live up to all my readers expectations and it throws me off. I hope I did well, please let me know in a review!**

**xx Psawyer1 xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**KPOV**

I woke up the next morning in the hotel bedroom. I knew I had to go and see Elena again. I know I didn't want her to see me again, not just yet.

After taking a quick shower and changing into some new clothes, a dark blue top with black jeans complete with my black boots. I locked up my room and headed out.

The hotel was the next town away from Mystic Falls. I know that no one would bother to look for me there. As I sped over to Elena's house, I thought about what she might be doing at that moment.

I had no idea what I would do once I finally saw her. Seeing her always fills me with such longing. I guess I'll just have to see what happens.

**Elena POV**

I woke up still feeling guilty after Katherine's visit. I dreamt about the kiss and the loving look in her eyes. I still had questions for her but I had no way of getting ahold of her and I hated it, even though I would never admit that to anyone.

A part of me, a pretty big part, wants to see her again so badly. To kiss her again. But I can't do that to Stefan. Not after he's forgiven me for what happens four years ago.

Speaking of Stefan, he has been distant lately and I don't know why. At first, I thought maybe he hadn't really gotten over what I had done but he reassured me over and over again and I believed him. He never comes to my house anymore and we barely spend any time together as a couple should.

I even tried to talk to Damon about it, see if he knows anything and he says he has no clue. I believe him, he has no reason to lie to me. Damon and I have become so close, he is my best friend and I can tell him anything. He gives me that safety and comfort that I used to feel all the time with Stefan.

After sitting in thought for God knows how long, I decide to pay a visit to Damon. Maybe spending the day with him will help me forget about my Stefan problem and most importantly the feeling of guilt I still feel over Katherine.

**KPOV**

I've finally reached Elena's house as I see her get in her car. I hid far so she wouldn't notice I was there. She looks stunningly beautiful and she's only in some faded blue jeans and a red tank top. Her hair is up in a ponytail. I watch as she drives away. I find it funny that even though she's a vampire now, she still uses it. Old habits die hard i guess.

I quickly decide that I'll leave her a note in her room for her when she returns. I let myself in her window. I find a pad of paper and a pen, writing a small note for her. I take one last look before leaving and heading back to the hotel. All I can do now is wait and hope that my plan works.

**Elena POV**

I decided to go pay Damon a visit. We hadn't seen each other in a couple days.

I arrived at the boarding house and walked in. No one ever really knocks here anyway. I walked into the parlor.

"Damon?" I called his name. I knew he would hear me even if I whispered it.

He was in front of me and pulled me into a tight hug. I don't know how, but I could tell he knew something was bothering me. He pulled away after a few minutes. "Elena, what's wrong?" He said, his voice filled with concern and worry.

"I need to talk to you about something. Where is Stefan?" I asked warily. Normally I would know his whereabouts but lately I haven't got a clue.

He went over to his liquor cart and poured us a glass of bourbon. Knowing it would help me. He knew me so well. I walked to the couch in front of the fireplace and took a seat.

"I haven't seen him either to be completely honest. Why don't you know where he is? I mean you are the one dating him" he said with a small smirk as he handed me my glass.

I couldn't help but smile at his remark. You could always count on Damon to make me smile even at times like this. I took a sip of my drink and breathed in deeply before looking at Damon. "I think Stefan's cheating on me"

"Saint Stefan? No way Elena. He has you! Why would he need someone else?" He said with a bit of anger in his tone as he gulped down his drink, getting up to make another.

"There have been so many signs Damon. He's never here, we never talk anymore or see each other like we used to, we haven't even been on a date or had sex in years." I said trying to keep my composure and not burst into tears.

"You know, now that I think about it, you're right because even I have seen him around. It's like he's completely disappeared. Son of a bitch...I'll kill him!" He yelled and threw his glass into the fire.

I got up quickly and put my hand on his shoulder "Damon no, you can't kill him. I know you're mad that-"

"I'm not mad Elena, I'm livid. That fucking bastard...you don't deserve to be treated this way Elena!" He said as he started pacing back and forth

I could practically see the steam coming out of Damon's ears. "Damon you can't. He's your brother and I know you won't admit it, but you will miss him if you killed him." I said as I looked into his eyes. I saw him soften slightly at my words and that was the last we talked about the subject.

Talking to Damon was a great idea. We talked about anything and everything.

I knew even before, that when I told Damon about my suspicions he would want to kill his brother for hurting me, but I knew better. He needed his brother, he even admitted to me and only me a year ago.

On my drive home, my mind wonders back to Katherine. I wonder how she's doing, if she hates me now. Then again, judging by her last visit nothing has changed for her.

I walk inside the house and head up to my bed. I immediately smell a scent and I know whose it is.

Katherine.

She's been here in my room while I was gone? Or is that scent just lingering from when she was here last? God I missed her sweet scent. Nothing compared to it. It is so unique. So...Katherine. I wonder what she was doing here if she did in fact come inside.

After taking a shower and putting on some PJs, I notice a note on my dresser. I pick it up and read it.

_My dear sweet Elena, I know you are probably mad that I let myself in your house without your permission. I know you probably have questions for me so I am giving you the address to my hotel and my suite. The address is:_

_413 South Main Hotel, Atlanta, Georgia 66136 and it's the penthouse suite._

_I won't lie and say that I'm not hoping that you will come, because I am. I want to see you again Elena. But I'm leaving the decision up to you. Take care of yourself Elena._

_Love, Katherine_

I'm shocked that she actually left me her address to reach her. It's like she knew I would have questions for her.

Without hesitation, not even caring that it's late, I get redressed and get in my car, bringing the note with me. As I'm driving, I wonder what exactly I'll say to her when I see her: I never could think clearly around her.

I reach the hotel within minutes and let myself in, taking the elevator up to the penthouse suite. My nerves start to get to me as I watch the numbers go up. I'm so anxious to see her my undead heart is feels like it's pounding in my chest.

When the elevator opened up, I reached her door and took a deep breathe and knocked, waiting for her to answer.

**AN: what do you think will happen next? Please review!**


End file.
